Blizzard
by Livlovesnetball
Summary: 14 year old Rebecca Anne Snart (aka Blizzard) is the secret daughter of the infamous rogue, Captain Cold. Follow her journey as she becomes part of the team and finally becomes part of a family. Set in the 5 year time skip just after the first season finished Wally and Artemis are still on the team and Dick is still Robin. Includes background Spitfire, Chalant and SuperMartian.
1. Prologue

**A/N**

**Okay so this is the prologue to my new story about my OC, Blizzard. Here a some notes about the story that are assumed as general knowledge**

**Set after Season One**

**The team has Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Kaldur, Miss Martian, Artemis and Zatanna. **

**People who are together- Kid Flash and Atemis, Superboy and Miss Martian. Zatanna and Robin are not officially dating but act like they're a couple. **

**Everyone on the Justice League and Team already knows Batman and Robins secret IDs**

**Only the rogues know Captain Cold's secret ID and no one knows that he has a daughter.**

**I know that most people don't like story's that focus on OCs but I had this idea a couple of weeks ago and I decided to put it on paper. She won't be paired with any people on the Team and I hope I can write the characters already on the show right. I'm sorry if Captain Cold seems a little out of character or strange because I haven't read the comics and I've only seen YJ and The Flash. I might add later Golden Glider if people want to see her and please give me tips or requests on what you would like to see. I might not be able to put in all ideas but I will try my best. I don't own anything except for my OC and everything else goes to Warner Bros, DC and Cartoon Network. **

**_Prologue_**

0212 hours, May 17, 2012

Central City

"I have to leave mom. I'm sorry. When you get this message I will already be gone. I just can't continue to live like this, to live under _him. _I hope you will forgive me someday but so I can start again I won't try to contact you and I need you to do the same for me. I love you mom, goodbye"

I was biting the inside of my cheek at that point to stop myself from crying. I have to be strong, I have to be confident if I'm going to pull this off. I've sent the message to the Justice League and they replied in a cryptic format. I have thirty seconds to go through the zeta-tube otherwise I'm stuck here in Central City, with my lousy excuse for a father. I will do this, I need to do this.

**_Flashback_**

**_6 months ago in Central City _**

**_2300 hours, November 13, 2011_**

_"__Dad, why are you doing this? Hurting innocent people and heroes? I have put up with it for all my life and I__'__ve had enough. I need you to stop for the greater good.__"_

_"__Ha, you silly child! You think I care about your opinion? No I DON__'__T. I am doing this and putting a roof over your head and food in your stomach. You started watching the news didn__'__t you? I told you not to and I told you not to be fooled by __T__he __F__lash and his immature sidekick. They aren't_ _helping save Central, no they are putting it in danger by being here and they are FORCED to save it. Now stop being a brat and summarize your work from today.__"_

_"__I worked on your gun I have found some ways to make it more effective.__"_

_"__Acceptable. You are not allowed to stop until 1am. Clear?__"_

_"__Yes Sir."_

I ran over to the bus stop, checking my watch and looking up to see the bus rolling around the corner. I hoped on and scanned my transport card. The bus ride would take 23 minutes and then I would walk for 14 more until I reached the zeta-tube at 0249 hours 20 seconds. I would have until 0249 hours and 50 seconds to state my name and code number before the code would be destroyed and never used or opened again.

**_Flashback_**

**_6 months ago in Central City _**

**_0043 hours, November 14, 2011_**

_She had nearly finished revising the calculations and elements in the absolute zero gun when suddenly she heard rain pounding down on the glass roof of the attic. Her lab was holed up in the highest part of the house, far away from her dad__'__s disapproving and unforgiving looks. She just yawned and went back to work. She fought back the urge to go to sleep then and there because of the mind-numbing reaction she would of surely received from her dad. She lifted up the gun and shot it up to the roof just as a bolt of lightning came through the glass panels above and struck her. She was knocked back and was cold all over. Somehow the guns trajectory coincided with the lightning causing them to combine and hit her. She wouldn__'__t figure this out until 5 and __½ __months later through, when she woke up from her coma__…__._

She ran into the forest until she found an old, rusted, abandoned shed. She stood in front of the shed and checked her watch for the millionth time that evening.

"Approved by Batman 02. Guest Blizzard G08. Requesting connection to Watch Tower zeta-tube." She stated in a calm voice. Suddenly she felt her molecules dissipate and spread out before re-joining a moment later. She opened her eyes, un aware she had closed them, to a stern looking Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman, all with their looks focused on her.

**_Flashback_**

**_5 ½ _****_months ago in Central City_**

**_0908 hours, May 5 2012_**

_"__Rebecca? Rebecca? Oh please wake up my sweetheart. I miss you so much. I haven__'__t heard you laugh for over five months. I want to and need to know that you are okay. Oh what would I do without you?__" __Her mom went back to quiet sobs, leaning over Rebecca and the tears started dripping on her face as well._

_"__Mmmmm?" __She slurred (she was on some pretty heavy medications at that stage)._

_"__Oh Becca you__'__re alright!__" __Her mum whispered before rushing to smother her in a warm embrace._

_"__I__'__mmmmm soooo collllllddd.__" __She mumbled_

_"__I know but I don__'__t know why. Your dad won__'__t tell me anything about what happened that night.__"_

_Suddenly with the mention of her ungrateful father ice shot from her fingers and landed on the wall across from her. She couldn__'__t believe it but had her mom as a witness as well. After her mom went to sleep later on she tested out her powers and started drawing up hypothesises to how she acquired this rare ability. She would later come to the right answer and hide her secret from her father, which was hard considering her untrained power had an trigger she had to deal with every day._

**So I hope you liked it and please review and follow and all of that if you liked it. If you want to try to guess the trigger! I know it's super obvious but I need to know whether or not to include it in the next chapter as well. Also do I need to write what she looks like or does everyone just want to imagine it themselves? I'm hoping to update at least twice a week for the next 3 weeks because I'm currently in holidays and after that hopefully I'll update on Saturday afternoons or Sunday mornings when school goes back if I'm not too busy. Anyways stay tuned for another update!**

**Livlovesnetball**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I hope you like Chapter 1 and I hope to have Chapter 2 up by Saturday. Also please read my a/n at the end of chapters because they're going to probably important for the story. Enjoy, review, fav and follow! **

**_I-DON'T-KNOW-WHY-FANFICTION-HATES-MY-LINE-BREAKS-I-DON'T-KNOW-WHY-FANFICTION-HATES-MY-LINE-BREAKS-I-DON'T-KNOW-WHY-FANFICTION-HATES-MY-LINE-BREAKS_**

May 17 2012

0300 hours

The Justice League Watch Tower

After she arrived Wonder Woman sat her down on a nearby chair in the cafeteria and gave her a glass of water. They then sat down on the opposite side of the table and she looked around at the ghostly quiet meal place. Somehow the three League leaders had cleared out the entire room to have complete privacy.

"Now talk. You have 10 minutes and everything you say will be recorded. We will be asking you questions afterwards and if you show any hesitation we will not wait to take action. We are still not completely sure of you're intentions and who you are working for. You also have an inhibitor collar being place on you now as well as a microchip now in your neck to track you and your brain waves. We are treating your case with the upmost security and seriousness. If this was all a hoax and your main objective is to infiltrate the Justice League I would suggest you give yourself up now before we start going in depth into your situation. You may start" Batman was currently using his most threatening combination of glare, voice and body expression to intimidate Blizzard.

"Um. Yes. Okay. My name is Rebecca Anne Snart, daughter of Leonard Snart aka Captain Cold and niece of Lisa Snart Golden Glider. My mother is a normal human, not associated with the rogues or injustice league like my father and aunt." Blizzard started shaking slightly as she recited her speech she had been working on for the last week after being told to come to the Watch Tower.

"Since I was eight years old my father has been torturing me into developing and updating his weapon, the infamous Cold Gun which he created to stop and injure The Flash. He has never sent me to school but I was born with natural intelligence and whenever I could I would use our computer to further my reading and mathematics capabilities. On the 14th of November 2011 I was working on the weapon in my lab in the attic of our house in Central City when I tested the gun by shooting at the ceiling, made of glass, when a bolt of lightning came through the glass panels and came into contact with the gun's stream of ice combining the two and struck me, knocking me backwards and sending me into a coma I would stay in for five and a half months."

The three heroes were looking at me with intrigue mixed with guilt and sympathy from Wonder Woman and Superman and a little bit of compassion from Batman. My dad had taught me how to read people from an early age and I had grown so accustomed to it seeing people's emotions had become a natural reflex for me. I felt as if they were starting to believe me so I knew I had to keep going. With a long gulp of my water I continued my story.

"I woke up on the 5th of May 2012 at nine-oh-eight am in the Central City Hospital's intensive care unit. My mom then started talking to me and suddenly she mentioned my dad and ice had shot out from my fingers across the room, landing on the wall opposite from me. My mom saw it as well so I knew I hadn't hallucinated. After she fell asleep on my insistence a couple of hours ago I picked up a pen and paper and started hypothesising on how I could have possibly attained this power. I came to the correct conclusion a couple of hours later of the absolute zero ice hitting the Lightning bolt but because of the extreme energy in the Lightning mixing the two, striking me and sending my body into the shock of the intense opposites of energy and cold. The ice mixed with my cells and the energy went through my system restarting the movement from the frozen bodily systems and mixing with my DNA as well to change my molecular structure to accommodate for the extremely low temperature my body was in. My brain had to effectively "update" my senses and body to allow for the rewired cell structure so my body went into a state of hibernation whilst I processed the changes." Right now Superman and Wonder Woman were looking at me in disbelief but Batman looked a bit bored by the whole story. He obviously dealt with this type of things a lot.

I continued. "So yeah that happened and I had to conceal my power in front of my dad to not make me help him hurt his enemies which are basically you guys. I could trust my mom though and she helped me and suggested I talk to the Justice League for assistance on what to do with this revelation. I said that it would be unfair to assume that they would have the time or recourses to help me so I would try to lay low and go about my normal life. Over that week though it got harder and harder because the trigger for my untrained ability was my father so I developed a pair of inhibitor bracelets to keep it under control. I told my dad I bought them after one night I forgot to wear a long sleeve jumper and I ended up having to work for 30 hours straight because of my quote "misuse of money that doesn't belong to me". After that marathon of work I was fed up with the way he had treated me for the past 5 years so I sent the distress call to you guys. I kept under the radar for that next week and snuck out last night to come to you guys. That's my story." She inhaled a large breath and exhaled trying to calm her nerves.

"We will converse about what you have told us and we will be back to ask you some questions." Superman calmly stated. He and Batman turned around and walked out of the doors. Wonder Woman turned to her and smiled warmly.

"I hope we can help you sister. If you feel hungry please help yourself to the fridge and cupboards. I can assume you have not eaten tonight and are feeling famished. We will be back in a short while but for now you can relax on the couches as well." She said in a gentle tone before smiling and turning to the direction that the other two members left in.

Blizzard stood up after Wonder Woman left and walked over to grab an apple before sitting down on an armchair and closing her eyes.

**_I-DON'T-KNOW-WHY-FANFICTION-HATES-MY-LINE-BREAKS-I-DON'T-KNOW-WHY-FANFICTION-HATES-MY-LINE-BREAKS-I-DON'T-KNOW-WHY-FANFICTION-HATES-MY-LINE-BREAKS_**

She was woken up one hour later by hushed tones and soft footsteps slowly coming closer to her. She sat up and smoothed her hair back before recognising the three heroes that had talked to her earlier, with the addition of Martian Manhunter. She understood completely how they would have the Martian go through her memories and check her story's authenticity. She was actually relieved that they were starting to believe her story by double checking instead of just laughing at her and throwing her back into Central City.

"Miss Snart we have brought Martian Manhunter in to make sure we can trust you by looking through your memories and mind state. We hope you realise this is a necessity and do not feel like we have mislead you or made you feel vulnerable." Batman stated.

"I am completely okay with this and I feel honoured that I am in your presence and you value my situation enough to help me."

"Okay so Manhunter please start the process and bring myself and Superman into the mind link. Batman will observe and go over the recording again."

**_I-DON'T-KNOW-WHY-FANFICTION-HATES-MY-LINE-BREAKS-I-DON'T-KNOW-WHY-FANFICTION-HATES-MY-LINE-BREAKS-I-DON'T-KNOW-WHY-FANFICTION-HATES-MY-LINE-BREAKS_**

It was now six am and she (Blizzard) had been in the Watch Tower for just over three hours. She had been checked by Martian Manhunter and the three leaders had gone away to bring in the other members who were affected by the decision to bring Blizzard into the undercover Team, basically the other mentors and Team helpers. It was another two hours before she had any communication from the Justice League. At 8:43 am she was sitting on the couches again with a book and a glass of water when in came Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash (who had a more seriously and slightly angered look pointed towards her), Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Black Canary and Red Tornado.

"Rebecca Anne Snart, aka Blizzard, I have with me the other two leaders of the Justice League, mentors of the current members of our under cover black operations team and head of training and "den mother" for said team. We have discussed your case and played back the tape of our earlier conversation multiple times and come to the conclusion that with proper training and support you could become a valuable part of our that team. This team is highly undercover and information can not be disclosed so if you really are a mole we will have to keep you on the watch tower. But as Manhunter has gone through your mind we find no evidence of such thing. If you agree to join them we can give your more information and take you over to their base to meet the members." Batman kept his cool expression but Blizzard could tell he secretly wanted to help her.

"I would be honoured to become a part of this team and I gratefully accept the invitation." She said trying to contain her excitement and and glee.

"Alright then" Batman started "This team is comprised of ex-sidekicks and partners, none over the age of 17." He spoke clearly as he started to explain the history and members of Young Justice.

**_I-DON'T-KNOW-WHY-FANFICTION-HATES-MY-LINE-BREAKS-I-DON'T-KNOW-WHY-FANFICTION-HATES-MY-LINE-BREAKS-I-DON'T-KNOW-WHY-FANFICTION-HATES-MY-LINE-BREAKS_**

Blizzard was buzzing with anticipation as she was lead through the watchtower by the group that had been talking to her before. It had been decided she would be introduced as Rebecca Snart because she had wanted to gain a personal connection to her new team mates she stepped through the tube just after Batman, Wonder Woman and Superman.

"Recognised B08 Blizzard." Came the computerized voice, echoing through the open space of Mount Justice. She opened her eyes to see seven confused teenage faces staring back at her.

_"Well"_ she thought. _"At least they knew I was coming."_

**So that's chapter 1! Wow! 1,746 words! I was only aiming for 1,000! **

**I'm sorry if you thought that Batman and Wonder Woman and Flash were out of character. I tried my best! Let me know if you want to see more Golden Glider/Lisa Snart in later chapters and let me know what you think will happen when she arrives (I.e. The teams reaction to her). By the way The Flash knows all of his enemies' alter egos and so does Wally in this fic. I hope you enjoyed! Also if who do you think would play blizzard if she had a TV show? I'm not really sure who I'd chose but I'd love to hear your ideas!**

**Livlovesnetball**

**Next chapter- She meets the team and their reactions to her**

**One team member doesn't trust her (try to guess which)**

**Where will she live and go to school?**


	3. Chapter 2

This chapter- She meets the team and their reactions to her

One team member doesn't trust her (try to guess which)

Where will she live and go to school?

Hey! Here's an update. I'm sorry it was so late I just was a bit discouraged after people were saying that basically my story sucks. Anyways I'm going to keep trying to get this story right and if you have any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism I'd love to her it! Well on with the story...

LINEBREAK

Robin POV

"Team this is Blizzard and she will be the newest member of the team."

"Uhhhhh okay but why is Wonder Woman here though?" Artemis asked giving a pointed look to the hero in question.

"Blizzard's acceptance was a league matter and the leaders had to discuss this, together."

Wally and I started to question this vague answer but Batman silenced us again.

"No further questions, I'm sure your new teammate is capable of answering those herself." And with that all of the league members exited and we were left with this new girl who was standing awkwardly in the centre of the room with a backpack slung over her shoulder.

"So," I started trying to lower the wierd-ness of this situation. "Powers, special abilities, talents?"

"Oh, uh, um, yeah. Well I, uh, can shoot ice from my hands. "

"Awes-" I started but Wally cut me off.

"COLD! COLD! You...cold...captain!"

"Wally, babe calm down and speak in full sentences." That was Artemis. Somehow since they started dating she's been able to calm him down when only months ago she was the one firing him up.

"Captain Cold has a daughter? But how? When? Who? Actually, don't answer the how." He said with a shudder.

Suddenly everyone's eyes were trained on Blizzard.

"Yeah, okay so my name is Rebecca Anne Snart and I am the daughter of Captain Cold aka Leonard Snart and also the niece of the Golden Glider aka Lisa Snart. I am 14 years old and I have lived in Central City all my life. Don't worry I'm not a spy or some other backstabbing mean evil person I just want a fresh start and a chance to be a hero and to distance myself from my father." Bliz-Rebecca stuttered.

"Don't worry, I know what it feels like to not be proud of your parentage." Artemis said with a soft smile.

"Wha? How? My BEST FRIEND and my GIRL FRIEND believe one of my EMEMY'S KIDS? She can't be serious that she's not gaining intel. She tricking us! How can you fall for this AGE-OLD trick?"

"Wally," Artemis whispered softly. "Did you forget that my dad and sister are both JL enemies? You trusted me."

"Hmmmmm. Yeah eventually." He muttered and with that Wally picked up Artemis and speed out to the zeta tubes. The computer acknowledged their leaving and Robin started to apologise again.

"Sorry Rebecca. But if bats at least trusts you enough to meet the team he's already run hundreds of back checks and cross referenced to see if everything matches up. He may not exactly 'trust' you so to say but he at least has cleared your acceptance. You can move your stuff into a room that Megan will show you. Now if you'll excuse me I have as GA would put it, a 'hot date'." Robin said with a smirk whilst Zatanna scoffed.

"Bye newbie." Zatanna added while running up to meet Robin at the zeta tubes.

"You do realise we'll need to change before we go out to some fancy-shmancy resturaunt, right?" Could be heard from the young magician as the couple were transported to Gotham.

"I hope you find the cave a place of comfort as a new home and that my teammates open up to you. Do not worry, it always takes some time." Kaldur said with a smile as he left the cave as well.

"Yay! Now there will be three girls at the cave! C'mon I'll show you to your room, I hope you'll like it!" Megan said excitedly.

"Yeah welcome, whatever." Connor mumbled.

LINEBREAK

Back to 3rd person POV

"So this is your room or at least this is the door!" Megan exclaimed. "I don't want to barge in so if you want you can open the door." She added with a smile.

"Thanks." Rebecca said as she opened the door. The room was like any normal room but it had a really comfy looking bed and a long, wooded desk.

"Uh we didn't really know you were coming or actually anything about you so think of this as a clean canvas and I can help you decorate and add stuff to it if you want."

"Thank you. I think I'm gonna like it here!" (a/n sorry I saw the annie movie heaps of times last month and I just couldn't resist putting that in!)

LINEBREAK

After Megan and Rebecca had decorated her new room with lots orange and unpacked her small back pack's contents into her wardrobe they both dropped into the newly added beanbags in a corner of the room.

"So..." Megan awkwardly began. "If I may ask, why orange? I mean out of all the pretty colours like pink and blue and purple you pick orange."

"Oh," Rebecca started. "I guess I like how orange mixes yellow, the colour most commonly associated with happiness, and red, a colour that is most commonly associated with passion either of love or hate and melds them together to create a new colour that isn't really like either one of them. I enjoy thinking about the idea that just because something shares the same light wavelength or DNA, it doesn't mean it has to be like the other thing."

Megan looked a bit shocked by her heartfelt speech and Rebecca was quick to speak again.

"Sorry if I just made everything really sad and dreary. I just wanted to share something with you, y'know? to make us bond I guess." Rebecca said as she smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry I understand how you can feel like coming to a new place and not wanting to be like the person you were before."

Rebecca and Megan talked up to dusk and suddenly the martian remembered about how she is the designated chef in the cave and the team.

"Everyone has their thing like mine is to cook, Wally's is to eat, Robin's to know everything!" She said with a laugh.

"Thank you for trusting and understanding me. I know it must be hard after who everyone links me to automatically."

"It's fine! I love making new friends. But you will have to keep in mind that Wally will be a bit slower to accept you. He just thinks of you as Captain Cold's daughter, not as the person you are. Artemis doesn't have the best backstory either but we all came to understand that she was here for the benefit of justice and wanted to help. I do suppose we went through and suspected mole before everything was okay again though. But everything's fine and we all trust each other again which is good!"

"I hope I don't unravel it all." Rebecca said seriously.

"Don't worry it'll be okay! Now I have to go make dinner and I think Robin and Zatanna just got back. Oh also, can I have permission to acess your mind?"

"Ummmmm that sounded a bit creepy..."

"Sorry! I thought I should ask after what happened last time I entered someone's mind with out asking. The team sets up a mental mind link instead of traditional comms when out in the field so the enemy can't hear us or hack into our technology. I promise I won't read you mind or thoughts unless I absolutely have to or I have your permission. So can I?"

"Of course and if you feel like you want more proof to trust me you can look through my memories as justification. I trust you."

"Great! Get ready when I enter your mind it might hurt."

"Wh-oooooooowwwwwwwwww!"

LINEBREAK

AN

Okay so to clear some things up

Sorry if the characters seem a little weird, I'm new to writing them.

This is set after S1 in the time gap if you forgot

Robin and Zatanna are dating, same goes with Artemis and Wally, Conner and Megan

I don't really know who Rocket is or what she can do so she won't be in the story

Conner, Megan, Zatanna and now Rebecca all live full time in the cave

I'm calling everyone by their alter-egos or real names, depends on the way you look at it, so if you're confused just think of it as the earth names, except for Robin, he won't be Richard or Dick, only to Wally and Zatanna.

I googled what a mary sue was after a review and then I took a mary sue test and it came back saying there was a low chance my character was a mary sue but thats only after 2 and a half chapters so there wasn't much to work on. I will try to flesh out her story a bit more and make her more realistic.

I know I changed it a it from the prologue because I had a different direction for the story but after researching mary sues I though it would make it more like one. SO updated Rob and Zee are dating and only a select few know the bats' secret IDs

I'm aiming for 1,000+ words per chapter and I'll hopefully update once a week.

After her character is established I'll try to alternate a mission chapter and a home life chapter. Please give me some tips for action scenes I'm totally clueless bout them.

Okay I think thats it and please let me know what you think and ask me questions and leave ideas and all that. Thanks :)

Livlovesnetball


End file.
